spikethehawkstoryseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Spout
Victor Spout is one of the primary antagonists of the later seasons of spike the hawk and now as a deuteragonist of the m.a.s.k cinematic franchise Age Unknown Gender Male Race Shadow Zombie Alligment Villain , Neutral Affliations Kyro (formerally until he was killed) Rena Furchico/Rena the Razzle (formerally betrays her on episode 20th of throwback generations after revealing he's now a double agent) Stephine Rosewater Patterson (formerally but now are working together again) Jeb Rosewater (after revealing he's been working as a double agent with stephine's brother jeb) The Bassli Queen Plant The Naitirks Spouses Stephine Rosewater Patterson (formerally but now romantically involved again) Rena Furchico/Rena the Razzle (formerally one night stand then friends now enemies) First Appearence Spike the Hawk Season 4 The Lost Cut Original First Appearence Station Square Heroes Background victor spout's childhood as he claims in the graphic novel versions that he does not have any memory of his childhood but he has memories of going to college with humans and working in a lab his mentor was a human professor named pat linkley victor use to wear glasses back then, which would cause other college kids to call him names like four eyes and freak, however the dispute he has with the other college kids has gotten him into trouble with the college staff threatning to kick him out which made him devastated but then he meets a young college girl who he can tell that she isn't human but different like him and the same like him, she reveals herself to be called stephine rosewater they both connected and bond victor's human bullies confronted him and victor tries to ignore them but a violent clash breaks out one of the bullies is killed by one of victor's expirement which freaks out the college kid bullies but before they can try to run they are engulfed by a black mist which devours their flesh revealing their skeleton stephine stares in horror and victor feels bad about it but then a look in his eye which made him smile snisternerly, and talks to stephine and tells her to join him and that he knows what they half to do and that they don't belong with humans because they are different and that humans don't accept them stephine agrees as long as victor doesn't get careless and try to harm innocent people like her father did 10 years later in 1987 victor and stephine announced their marrige and they were married then victor showed stephine a vessle he created that he modified from nasa so that they can travel to a dwarf planet and find signs of mutated specie forms, which they suceed and found one a baby plant, stephine wanted to have kids with victor and wanted to travel to other planets outside of the solar system with victor and victor said yes but eventually victor neglected having anymore sex with stephine to be more busy with his work on making the plant monster they found bigger,